icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Frost
David Frost is a junior ice hockey coach and NHL Players' Association agent, best known as the alleged target of a murder-for-hire plot by one of his clients, former St. Louis Blues forward Mike Danton. On August 22, 2006 Frost was charged with 12 counts of sexual exploitation by the Ontario Provincial Police for crimes alleged during 1995–2001. The charges relate to his time as coach of the Quinte Hawks Junior hockey team and involve acts on three females and four males between the ages of 14 and 16. Frost was found not guilty on those charges on November 29, 2008 after the judge in the case found "some testimony by government witnesses was simply not believable and he feared some of it had been tainted by collusion". Steve Simmons, writing in The Toronto Sun, criticized the poor performance by the Crown prosecutors, who neglected to call several witnesses who would have likely bolstered the case against Frost.The Toronto Sun, November 29, 2008. "Brampton Boys" regime Frost got his start as a coach with the Toronto Young Nationals, an Atom club where he coached, among others, Mike Jefferson (who later changed his name to Mike Danton), Sheldon Keefe, and Joe Goodenow (son of then NHLPA Head Bob Goodenow). He was banned from coaching in the Metro Toronto Hockey League when it was revealed he forged the signature of the club's general manager. He then took his "Brampton Boys", including Danton and Keefe to the Quinte Hawks, a Metro Junior A Club based out of Deseronto, Ontario. He was suspended from the Hawks after he allegedly assaulted a Hawks player. It was also revealed in a CBC documentary that he allowed numerous sexual acts to occur in his hotel room between his players and teenage girls (referred to as puck bunnies) while he watched. Despite being suspended by Quinte, his "Brampton Boys" were drafted the following season, by OHL teams; and Frost was known to frequently attend Sarnia Sting games to monitor the progress of Mike Jefferson. As a result, Jefferson was dealt to the Toronto St. Michael's Majors (St. Mike's), where he would reunite with Sheldon Keefe, Ryan Barnes and Shawn Cation, who rounded out the rest of Frost's "Brampton Boys". There were reports of conflict between Frost and the St. Mike's front office, and eventually all of Frost's "Brampton Boys" were traded to the Barrie Colts. Many hockey insiders questioned the eight player trade due to the fact that St. Mike's traded all four of their best players for players of little value, but a source close to St. Mike's said the deal was done so management would not have to deal with Frost. It is reported that during the "Brampton Boys" tenure with the Barrie Colts, the dressing room was extremely divided due to behavioral issues with Jefferson, Keefe, Cation and Barnes. The division was so bad, it prompted many Colts players to refer to Jefferson and Keefe as "cancers" in the dressing room. Frost vs the Jeffersons David Frost first approached Danton's parents, Steve and Sue Jefferson, in 1991, successfully recruiting Mike for the Young Nationals. The Jeffersons indicate that their son's recruiter, who later became his agent, wielded a growing influence over their son in the years that followed. As time passed, Frost's influence grew beyond the business of hockey. If Mike wasn't at school or playing hockey, Danton would spend most of his time with Frost. Steve Jefferson would go watch Danton play, but wasn't allowed contact with his son before or after the games. In the summer of 2000, Mike's younger brother Tom Jefferson, then 13, was allowed to take part in a weekend retreat at Frost’s cottage in Kingston, attended also by his older brother Mike and other young hockey players. Upon returning home, Tom was sullen and withdrawn. In June 2001, the parents provided Dr. Brian Shaw, a psychologist with the National Hockey League Players' Association, with photographs that had been taken that weekend, including one of Tom naked and bound to a bed with duct tape, and another with Frost pointing a rifle at the child. Shaw, as obligated by law, presented the evidence of child abuse to authorities, and an investigation ensued. Further details of that weekend emerged, including allegations that Tom was forced to eat pancakes that were spat on by Frost; he was shot at with a BB gun while hanging from a tree branch; and that he was ordered to dance naked atop a table for hours. Frost and five other witnesses dismissed the entire incident as a hazing ritual that had been young Tom's idea to start with, and the investigation was closed. In July 2002, Mike Jefferson legally changed his name to Michael Sage Danton. David Frost later told the media that the player had changed his name in order to officially separate himself from his family. Frost and Danton subsequently claimed that the Jefferson family had abused Mike, that they lived in squalor and had abused drugs and alcohol, a claim for which there is no evidence, and that the Jeffersons deny. Resignation On 6 December 2005, the NHL Players' Association (NHLPA) announced that Frost has resigned as an NHL player agent. Frost's resignation came shortly after the NHLPA launched an investigation into his certification shortly after the airing on CBC of Rogue Agent, a documentary looking into Frost's relationship with Mike Danton, and evidence of child abuse perpetrated against Danton's younger brother. 2006 Frost resigned from the NHLPA and opened up the Juice Nightclub in Kingston, Ontario in partnership with his nephew Jeremy Frost who was a popular promoter within the Kingston nightclub circle. However, David Frost's reputation preceded him and the nightclub was the subject of much negative media attention. In August 2006, David Frost was arrested in front of the Juice Nightclub on 12 counts of sexual exploitation and 1 count of assault. This event has been said to have severed ties with Jeremy Frost (David Frost's nephew), therefore ending their partnership, and ultimately resulting in the closure of the Juice Nightclub on October 1, 2006. The club went bankrupt, and Frost vacated the premises, leaving thousands of dollars in unpaid rent, with its fixtures being seized in lieu of payment. 2007 On March 23, 2007 Frost was also charged with fraud, impersonation and breach of probation for allegedly trying to purchase nearly $90 in gasoline by using a credit card registered to Mike Danton. He was acquitted of all charges on February 14, 2009; Danton informed the court that Frost had permission to use his credit cards.Frost Acquitted of Impersonating Player National Post, February 14, 2009 2008 While out on bail awaiting trial on sexual exploitation charges, Frost had his bail conditions amended to allow him to leave Canada. He had intended to attend the Phoenix Coyotes training camp to monitor the progress of a minor-league prospect. However, the Coyotes General Manager indicated that Frost would not be allowed to attend. Since being acquitted on sexual exploitation charges in November, Frost has launched a website designed to unleash secret stories about the NHL, closely-guarded playbooks and advice for young players trying to make the big league. External links * the fifth estate – Rogue Agent * CBC uncovers further Danton-Frost intrigue, 29-11-2005 * David Frost resigns as NHL player agent * "Puck Stop: The Bizarre World of Mike Danton" from Buffalo weekly ArtVoice References Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches